kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DynamitMC/2016 Spring Event E-7 Hard Mode Last Kill Preparation Thoughts
This blog post will be to discuss all the elements required to score a good hit against the final boss central hime, and her escorts. The info written here will depends severely on unconfirmed info, or info which has not been 100% guaranteed to be true. I'd like everyone's help to spot any mistakes and offer suggestions on what we can do. But before that, we need to calculate how to get AS, or AP. For AP with 1 Reppuu CV Hime's FP = 129 (92 from fighters + 37 from torpedo bombers) FP>2/3* enemy FP =Air Parity (This is the main requirement to get air parity) 59>2/3* EFP (Reppuu>> has 59 FP, and it is the suggested plane to use) 59*3/2>EFP 88,5>EFP EFP=88 (min) This means that we need to reduce enemy fighter power to 88 to get AP reliably with 1 double chevron reppuu on a 12 slot. So we need to shot down ~32% of enemy planes percentage may not be accurate to get AP. For AS with 1 Reppuu FP=3/2* enemy FP =Air Superiority 59=3/2* enemy FP EFP=39,3~40 We need to shoot down ~69% of their planes, which is not guaranteed and hard to achieve. (If this is proven to be achieveable, please report) percentage may not be accurate For AS with 2 Reppuu FP=3/2* enemy FP =Air Superiority 118=3/2* enemy FP EFP=78,6~79 We need to shoot down ~46% of their planes, which is not guaranteed but possible to achieve. percentage may not be accurate '1)Land Base Setups' Dealing heavy damage against the enemies depend on some certain RNG rolls. The attack may miss, the target might trigger a high armor roll, the damage may depend on engagement factors (this one is thought to be invalid : On this blog post ), and "the number of remaining planes in the slots". The only thing we can change here is the last one. According to the info on Aerial Combat , our planes are prone to get shot down more if we can't secure AS (or worse if we cant secure AP). So we will try to gain AP,AS or maybe even AS+ to minimize our bomber plane loss. What to aim for? We have 3 options: *AS+ or AS mostly : Requires a lot of fighers in land bases. May not be efficient as less bombers will be used. But it might turn out to be efficient if it gives us higher damage. I won't try to aim for this. If there is someone who wants to try this, please go on. *Use all bombers : They will be shot down to pieces without dealing any significant damage. That's why gaining at least AP is a must. Use at least 1 fighter in each of your land bases. *AP mostly : Maximizes the number of bombers by using the least amount of fighters to gain AP. This will lower their loss. There are a few ways to perform these actions. What I'll be trying is to use the least amount of fighters to maximize the damage done by bombers (any bomber, as the scratch damage done to the boss at full hp is between 51 and 119, a huge amount). So, the best way to deal damage (theoretically) is to use either "2 Fighters and 2 Land Based bombers" which can get AP all the time, or "1 Fighter and 3 Land Based bombers" which can get AS after enemies lose some planes(!), therefore lose the least amount of bombers and deal maximum damage per slot possible. The former one will be used in the 1st land base to ensure a high number of enemy planes shot down before the latter ''one engages. '''1st Method :' | style="width:48pt" width="64"| | colspan="2" style="mso-ignore:colspan;width:96pt" width="128"| | style="width:48pt" width="64"| |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"| | | | | |} (LB:Land Based plane, TB:Torpedo Bomber) The 1st land base will get AP (guaranteed) all the time, therefore it will be our most guaranteed attack base. The 2nd base will get AP most of the time. If you want to make sure that it does, you can equip T62 Iwai dive bomber which grants just enough FP to get AP, even if the enemy didn't lose any planes until now. Or you can just throw a torpedo bomber. The 3rd base will get AP most of the time as well. Only ~32% of the enemies need to be shot down to guarantee this. The first 2 bases will shoot down 0-40% of the enemy planes together with our shipgirls' AA defense twice per landbase(I mean, there is this animation). If this can shoot down enough planes, 3rd base will get AP as well. But this one depends on RNG a little bit. (Also, the enemies seem to shoot our planes in each bombing. Therefore it might be a better option to use more planes in a base?????) According to a number of my pre-LD runs, our LBAS planes are damaged heavily on AA formation, especially if you get anything lower than AS. After we decide our main figures, we need to think about how to assign our planes: As the 1st base will get AP 100%, it will result in less of our bombers shot down. So, it might be better to use our best planes here. As the Land Bases deal the most damage, you may prefer to do 2 things : 1)Let them do high dmg first and clear a few enemies before the 3rd airstrike so they'll have higher chance to hit central hime. 2)Let the other bombers damage the enemies by scratch or low hits so the main dmg squadrons can finish the remaining damaged ones. whichever to choose is up to your decision. If you choose the 1st one, your air bases will look like this: If you choose the 2nd one, your air bases will look like this: You might wanna prefer red planes too, but blue ones seem to be better for now (still need confirmation on this). This build is made for heavy damage purposes. Another heavy damage build is written on E-7 map page, but I think it is prone to losing planes. Also, I assumed that you guys completed the rest on hard. If you haven't you can just use whatever bombers you have. If you wanna try your luck, you might put another torpedo bomber instead of that T62 Iwai plane. It's not really necessary, but gives you higher chance to gain AP. 2nd Method : AS focused approach. This method involves using many fighters to reduce enemy FP to mere ashes but as the amount of planes lost is very random. Even in AS+, it is 0-100%. This could go like this : But this build "loses less bombers" (Still, we get to use all our Land Based bombers for damage), therefore costs less. 1st base has guaranteed AS+, but does no damage. 2nd base can get AS if you can shoot down ~35% of the enemy planes. It can get AS+ if you can shoot down ~67% of the enemy planes. Quite possible in my opinion. 3rd base can get AS if you can shoot down 69% of the enemy planes. It can get AS+ if you can shoot down ~85% of the enemy planes. Note that CV Hime's fighter slot gives her 92 FP, and torpedo bomber slot gives her 37 FP. And bombers can be shot down much easier. Reminder that each land base hits twice, meaning that they roll enemy plane loss every time (both our ships' and our planes' AA). So, after 3 LBAS, 1 Opening Air Strike and 1 Aerial Support Shelling, it is no wonder that she loses that many planes. Oh, I forgot to include AACI :V It could be nice if someone could generate a table about enemy FP loss. (Pretty please) Alsoi prefer putting T1 Nonaka on the slot which has figher chance to get AS, which happens to be the 2nd base with this setup. 2)Bonuses against Central fucking go-fuck-yourself hime (damaged form) 1 WG : +75dmg, also 125% post-cap multiplier 2 WG : +108-110dmg, also 160%-166% post-cap multiplier 3 WG : +140-144dmg, also 160%-166% post-cap multiplier 4 WG : +160-163dmg, also 160%-166% post-cap multiplier However, if WG works on central as how it does on artillery imps, then: Additive FP bonus of +55 for one WG42 and +200 for two WG42 on CL/DD Additive FP bonus of +0 for one WG42 and +116~250 for two WG42 on CAV Type 2 Tanks also seem to have a bonus against her ( Tsundere Powa ) about x3.5 postcap. And it is always applied. Whether it is a critical or not doesn't matter. that all the additive bonuses you see here are pre-cap, meaning that they'll be reduced significantly especially during day battle As for Dive bombers/Torpedo Bombers/Land Based Bombers/Zuiuns, I don't have any reliable source available for me to read and use here. Potential damage done with WG to the boss including all bonuses and penalties will be explained here: (Total FP + WG bonus)capped * post cap multipliers special attacks and sanshiki bonus are pre-cap Note that enemy armor reduction is not applied here For Kasumi with 1 WG= (63+4+6+5+75)*1,2 cap * 1,25 = 229 dmg double attack with no ammo penalty For Kasumi with 2 WG= (63+2+3+5+108)cap * 1,6 = 289 dmg single attack with no ammo penalty For Kasumi with 3 WG= (63+5+140)cap * 1,6 = 332 dmg single attack with no ammo penalty For Kasumi with 1 Tank = (63+4+6+5)*1,2 cap * 3,5 = 327 dmg double attack with no ammo penalty For Ooyodo with 2 WG = (63+20+4+5+108)*1,2 cap * 1,6 = 384 dmg double attack with no ammo penalty For Ooyodo with 4 WG = (63+5+160)cap * 1,6 =364 dmg single attack with no ammo penalty For Tone with 1WG 1sanshiki = ((77+20+4+5)*2,5+75)*1,2 cap * 1,25 = 382 dmg double attack with no ammo penalty For Tone with 2WG = (77+20+4+5+108)*1,2 cap * 1,6 = 410 dmg double attack with no ammo penalty For Roma with sanshiki = (105+42+4+5)*2,5 * 1,2 cap = 312 dmg double attack with no ammo penalty The leaderboards (average dmg done - after ammo penalty) CAV = 224 dmg (double WG DA) CL = 182 dmg (double WG DA) DD = 90 dmg (tank DA) FBB = 66 dmg (DA) DD = 49 dmg with 3 WG or Scratch twice with any DA The leaderboards (average dmg done - if there is no ammo penalty) CAV = 280 dmg (double WG DA) CL = 228 dmg (double WG DA) DD = 114 dmg (tank DA) FBB = 82 dmg (DA) DD = 62 dmg with 3 WG or Scratch twice with any DA In my test runs in E7 Hard and Easy difficulties, I have managed to get some results which proved that WG42 indeed disables Type 2 Tank bonus. Therefore, using both of them together is not recommended. I suggest using 1 Tank with DA setup on your available DDs, and to use WG42 on CAVs (and CL if you have enough). Note : Tank bonus to Central Hime Damaged Form on day battle is still uncorfirmed. But it shouldn't be able to hit too much unless it's a crit. Crit damage might be worth testing on both day and night. Replays Kasumi 70 dmg - Showed that Tank bonus is applied even on non-critical hits. Screenshot Hibiki 75 dmg - Showed that WG+Tank bonus did not apply. Screenshot 3)Composition Building For now, STF with akitsushima seems to be the most effective build. I'll just use that compo, but will show some slight changes for you to decide. Things you can do: Use ships WG spam setups on 2nd fleet : Gives you the highest damage against Central Hime''' IF''' they target her... Type 2 Tank is also confirmed to bosst damage significantly on the ships which can use it. (Best candidate : Ooshio) Use NBCI ships on 2nd fleet : Allows you to get rid of some of the heavy enemies at NB before your boss-killers shoot. Use 1 AACI ship : Preferably Maya in 1st fleet to rekt enemy planes, hopefully those on CV Hime. Use node support : May help a bit to reach the boss. I think this needs to be used for LD. Boss support is a must. Use Hayasui to replenish fuel + ammo, therefore get more evasion to survive, and get rid of the ammo penalty which is very effective against enemies with very high armor. Use a resource efficient '''fleet : For less resource usage, and having more chances to try again. Use '''heavy ships on 2nd fleet : Allos you to tank more damage, giving you more chance to reach the boss. But this doesn't matter at the boss node. Use a Hotel-sized fleet : This might tank more damage, but terribly expensive. Not recommended for those with low fuel/ammo/steel. Main Fleet Akitsushima - with at least 1 taitei-chan. You might prefer FCF, damecons, boilers, bulges, or even guns and radars for accuracy. BB - Artillery spotting with AP shell is recommended for the possibility of getting rid of some enemies in daytime. BB - same BB - same CV(B) - just enough FP to get AS on boss, 1 saiun, and fill the rest with torpedo bombers. The amount of FP reqiured to get AS is random below 194. It depends on your LBAS planes' performance. Maya - AACI setup (some might disagree, then use another BB or Hayasui) Also, dont forget to check your FP for pre-boss nodes. 104~110 FP looks like a minimum. Escort Fleet (This depends on the amount of WGs you have) FBB - 2x guns + sanshiki + wildcard, or any ship with NBCI setup. DD - 2x guns + Type 2 Tank, or 2x guns 1WG, or 1 gun 2xWG, or 3WG, or NBCI setups. DD - 2x guns + Type 2 Tank, or 2x guns 1WG, or 1 gun 2xWG, or 3WG, or NBCI setups. CL - 2xgun 2xWG, or NBCI setups CAV - 2x guns + 2xWG, or 2x guns, sanshiki + WG CAV - 2x guns + 2xWG, or 2x guns, sanshiki + WG wildcard on FBB depends on the type of setups you are using on the other ships. You might want to prefer big searchlight on her if you are planning to use many CI ships. But most probably, it'll be reserved for the Night scout. If you have seen the leaderboards above, you'll see that WGs won't be much effective in our DDs. FBBs will also hit low. According to this, you might wanna use NBCI DDs (and even NBCI Bismarckif you have modded her luck to 70 lol), and you might actually use a CLT with DA/CI instead. So, place your NBCI ships to the top and give your FS a searchlight (if you have space). Additional NB equipments may be needed but don't touch CAV nor CL setups. Place your boss-killers towards the ends with CAVs being at the bottom and pray hard. Aerial Boss Support (Because more scrach is better) CV(L) - 1 fighter to the smallest slot, dive bombers for the rest (some people insist on torpedo bombers, honestly I don't know that much) CV(L) - same CV(L) - same CV(L) - same DD - 1 gun 2 radars, or 2 radars DD - 1 gun 2 radars, or 2 radars The amount of green planes depends on enemy AS values. 4 >> fighters should be enough for AP-AS after LBAS. As for what LBAS, Aerial Escort Support or Opening Air Strike can do, it is too random to say anything. Main fleet should be tough enough to make it to the boss with very low damage. Sinking 1-2 enemies in boss node is expected. Escort Fleet should kill the central. As for how you can achieve it, you'll either beg RNG hard so that your boss-killers will aim at the central hime and score a crit or low armor rolls, or you can try to kill the other enemies and increase the chance for your bosskillers to aim the boss. 4)What we don't know We don't know how much fighter we'll need to score AS or AP every time. Because it is random. We don't know whether central hime takes more damage from dive bombers or torpedo bombers, or whether they differ in LBAS,Support Air Strike, or Opening Air Strike. We don't know whether more tank = more damage, or different kind of tanks added together = more damage. References http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Aerial_Combat http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Installation_Type Some replays Reports from all over the places The current info on the 2016 Spring event page Thanks to Those Who Helped Zel-melon - For joining the test runs Hayashi-H - For his calculations and help in theorycrafting. AbsoluteLuck - For showing that replay feature is bugged on WG+Tank animations. Also suggesting fighter heavy LBAS. Fujihita - Coming up with different LBAS setups, he is still working on it. Slashzero - For working on WG42 damage bonuses. Nicky008 - For pointing out my mistake about putting Tanks on Akizuki class. Category:Blog posts